


Fragility Of Ghosts

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Creation Myths?, Drabble, M/M, minato's a little shit and Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick minutes between consciousness and unconsciousness reveals a fog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility Of Ghosts

There’s snow on the windowsill and it doesn't sting when you push it off. There’s not much of this left. You sigh as you gaze at the outside. You had been wondering why it hadn’t snowed yet, it being the tail end of January.

Maybe that was part of it all. Maybe it wasn't.

A fog drags itself through the room and you can feel the walls shift, landing you somewhere else. You look up, greeted by the slight form of a boy you don't know. A first year, you guess. He walks up to you and smiles gently. He doesn't speak.

“You’re my replacement.”

He gives a quizzical look. “I don't know.” He turns to the side slightly, gazing at the fog. “I’ve been having dreams like this a lot. I think it's some creation symbolism, like everything comes from the fog. Does that sound right?”

You study him for a moment. This kid isn’t a fighter. “Something like that. How old are you?”

He glances down and wrings his hands in his shirt. “15. I’ll be starting high school this spring.”

Fifteen. Kid’s in fucking middle school. Ken was young and small but he was three and a half feet of pure revenge and that kept him strong. This kid’s frail and shy. He isn't a leader. Whatever he’s getting into, it’s either not happening for a few years or fate’s a crueler mistress than you thought.

Instead of voicing this you give him a quiet “Good luck.”

“Thanks. Is…” He starts pulling on his sleeves and picking at his nails. “Is high school hard?”

Damnit. You’re not good with this kind of thing, this weird balance of truth and encouragement. You’re halfway between saying it's a wild, burning hell and that it's a three year sentence to observe the exact behaviour of wet paint. And, for the most part, your first year had been a baffling combination of the two. Something, you can’t place what, makes you say “It’s not bad if you have friends.”

He makes an odd sound in the back of his throat. “I’ll try.” He watches the fog again like he’s looking for something. “I think I’m waking up. Will I see you again? I’m Souji, by the way.”

“Minato. And I don't know.” You glance at Souji, at his silly hair and lonely eyes. You guess you’re pretty similar. “I hope so.” Souji smiles.

The fog shifts again, clears, and you find yourself on the school roof.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short? I've been trying to write more in general and thought I should try to write something besides Minato's pov and Failed Spectacularly.


End file.
